Batman and Maon's Hotel Trouble
by Windrises
Summary: A Tamayura/Batman crossover. The Penguin has a business scheme going out at a hotel so Batman and Maon try to stop him.


Notes: Tamayura is anime that was made by Junichi Sato and was done by the studio TYO Animations. Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

Maon Sakurada and her three best friends, Fuu Sawatari, Kaoru Hanawa, and Norie Okazaki graduated from high school over a year ago. Maon had started working at her parents' hotel. She tried to have a positive attitude about it, but she often felt like she wasn't doing a good enough job. Maon talked with her friends while in the lobby. She said, "I feel like I don't have why it takes."

Fuu replied, "I believe in you, I do."

Maon lightly smiled and said, "Thank you Fuu."

Kaoru tried to make Maon feel better by saying, "Fuu's not the only one who believes in you. I believe in you too."

Norie said, "I believe in you sometimes."

Fuu asked, "Aren't you supposed to believe in her all the time?"

Norie nervously giggled and said, "I'm too lazy to do that."

Maon's dad walked by and was upset to see that Maon's friends were in the hotel. He asked, "Are these three girl hotel guests?"

Kaoru said, "We aren't."

Maon's dad replied, "Then hit the road."

Maon said, "Dad, that isn't nice."

Maon's dad said, "I won't allow these freeloaders to mess up my beautiful hotel."

Fuu asked, "You think that the hotel is beautiful?"

Maon's dad said, "Of course I do."

Norie jokingly said, "You're in love with your hotel."

Maon's dad angrily replied, "How dare you say such a thing."

Kaoru looked around and saw that two of the walls in the lobby were broken. She said, "I wouldn't call this place beautiful."

Maon's dad angrily said, "You freeloaders may visit Maon on her break, but you that's it. Get out." He stared at them with a look on cartoonish anger while they said goodbye to Maon.

Maon faced her dad and asked, "Can't you be a little more friendly to them?"

Maon's dad sighed and said, "You may be one of my employees, but you're also my daughter so I'm going to give you the truth: Being a greedy grump is the best way to dominate in the business world."

Maon doubted that her father's advice was correct so she asked, "Are you sure?"

Maon's dad answered, "I'm too smart to doubt."

A few hours later the Penguin came into the hotel and said, "Greetings people."

Maon was cleaning up the lobby. She turned around and saw the Penguin. She was nervous about being in the same building as the Emperor of Gotham's crime business. The Penguin had a smug smile on his face while making animal noises. Maon walked up to him and asked, "May I help you?"

The Penguin said, "I've come here to stay at this fine hotel."

Maon asked, "Aren't you the Penguin?"

The Penguin shook hands with Maon while saying, "I'm Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, but you're only allowed to call me the Penguin."

Maon's dad walked into the lobby. He was excited to see the Penguin, because of how rich he was. He said, "Greetings. It's an honor to have you as one of my hotel guests."

The Penguin started lighting a cigar. He grabbed another cigar and handed it to Maon's dad. The Penguin said, "I'm hoping that my time in Arkham Asylum doesn't convince you to ban me from your hotel."

Maon's dad replied, "Of course not. Any former villain is allowed in my hotel."

The Penguin chuckled and said, "I'm glad to hear that. As you know, I'm one of the richest people in Gotham so I'm expecting a room of the highest quality."

Maon's dad replied, "I'll give you a great room." He signaled to Maon to get the Penguin's hotel room away.

A few hours later Bruce Wayne walked into the hotel lobby. He secretly came to the hotel to stop the Penguin. He looked around the lobby and saw that the lobby's fish tank had no fish in it. Maon walked by and said, "That silly guest probably took all of the fish."

Bruce asked, "Are you referring to the Penguin?"

Maon said, "Yes, I'm getting chills from having that criminal in here. My dad's making things worse by acting like he's the most amazing guest ever."

Bruce had dealt with the Penguin a countless amount of times before. The Penguin often used his wealth to make people respect him. Even though Bruce was rich too, he was disgusted by how Penguin used his money to bribe people into letting him get away with crimes. He faced Maon and said, "I can understand why you wouldn't be fond of having the Penguin as a guest. He's ruined my charity parties than most clowns have. Do you have any hotel rooms left?"

Maon's dad jumped to the lobby and was excited about Bruce Wayne being there. He shook hands with Bruce and said, "I'll make sure that you get a high quality room."

Bruce politely replied, "I appreciate that, but I don't need anything too fancy. A simple room is all I need."

Maon's dad responded, "Well, I'm still going to charge you a high quality price."

Bruce angrily whispered, "How sneaky."

Maon was done with work for the day so she walked out of the hotel and met up with her friends at a fast food place. Maon sat down with Fuu, Kaoru, and Norie and said, "I had a weird day."

Fuu replied, "I'm interested, I am."

Kaoru asked, "What's going on?"

Maon said, "The Penguin is one of the guests at the hotel."

Norie stuck her hands in the air and replied, "Hold on. How could a penguin waddle into a hotel and pay for a guest bill?"

Maon said, "I'm not talking about the animal type of penguin. I'm talking about Batman's second arch-enemy."

Fuu replied, "I thought that Batman's second arch-enemy was Ra's al Ghul."

Maon thought this hardly relevant, but she was nice enough to go along with it. She said, "Ra's al Ghul may affect Batman more, but he doesn't show up that much."

Kaoru said, "I thought that Batman's second arch-enemy was Bane."

Maon replied, "Bane only did like one thing."

Kaoru responded, "But he broke Batman's back."

Fuu said, "But Ra's al Ghul is the evil grandfather of Batman's son."

Norie replied, "Don't forget about the Riddler."

Maon facepalmed. She was trying to tell her friends how she was feeling and the worries she had about having a dangerous criminal stay in her parents' hotel. Her three best friends always tried to support her, but they were too distracted by their petty Batman villain debate to be of any help.

Meanwhile, Bruce was in his hotel room. He looked around and saw that Maon cleaned the place up well. He said, "This type of obsessive cleaning reminds me of Alfred."

Bruce went into the hallway and tried to find out which room the Penguin was in. He made sure to listen to the sounds of the hallway carefully, because he assumed that the Penguin would be making animal sounds. He heard some loud squawks and smiled. He knocked on the door.

The Penguin opened the door and saw Bruce. He said, "Greetings Mr. Wayne. I usually like meeting fellow rich people, but I think you're obnoxious."

Bruce replied, "How disrespectful Mr. Cobblepot. After all, I could become your next business partner." Bruce was pretending to be interested in having a business partnership so that he could trick the Penguin into telling what kind of business he was doing at the hotel.

The Penguin got excited at the thought of working on a business deal with Bruce. He felt confident that he could trick Bruce into giving him millions of dollars. He said, "Come into my room Mr. Wayne and we'll make a business deal."

Bruce and the Penguin sat down on the fancy chairs that were in the Penguin's hotel room. The Penguin got out a cigar and asked, "Do you feel like smoking?"

Bruce replied, "No thank you. I always avoid smoking, because of how dangerous it is."

The Penguin lit a cigar for himself while saying, "I'm surprised to hear that Mr. Wayne. I figured that an immature bachelor, like yourself, would take all kinds of risks."

Bruce replied, "Maybe you don't know what I'm really like. Anyways, I happened to be staying here, because of Wayne Industries having a meeting with a company that's nearby. I heard that you were a hotel guest so I was curious to find out what type of business you're up to."

The Penguin said, "Perhaps you and I could unite our money on this new scheme of mine."

Bruce replied, "You have me intrigued. What are you up to?"

The Penguin got out a document and said, "The annoying fool who runs this place is gullible to an insane extreme. I believe that I can trick him into signing this contract."

Bruce asked, "What's that contract about?"

The Penguin said, "It's a document I wrote about me wanting to take over this hotel. If Mr. Sakurada signs this, he'll be giving me legal permission to become the new owner of the hotel."

Bruce replied, "I'm not sure if the legal part is accurate."

The Penguin walked closer to Bruce and started whispering to him. He said, "I know that you can buy the best lawyers in the world. Find one that'll legalize this little scheme of mine. If you take care of that for me, we can run this hotel together."

Bruce pretended to agree to the offer to make sure that Penguin didn't find out his true intentions. He said, "I'll call my lawyer in the morning."

The Penguin jumped with excitement and said, "Thank you Mr. Wayne. You're a lot more clever than I thought you were."

Bruce smiled and replied, "The level of your intelligence has surprised me too Mr. Cobblepot." Bruce walked back out of Penguin's room and started walking to his hotel room.

The next day, the Penguin went into the lobby. Maon nervously walked up to him and asked, "Can I help you sir?"

The Penguin said, "I'm looking for the guy who runs this place."

Maon replied, "I'll get him." She walked to her dad's room and knocked on the door.

Maon's dad opened the door and grumpily asked, "What's the situation?"

Maon said, "The Penguin wants to talk to you."

Maon's dad jumped from his room to the lobby and said, "Greetings Penguin. How can I help you?"

The Penguin got out his document and said, "Sign this paper."

Maon asked, "What is that piece of paper about?"

The Penguin said, "It involves me, your dad, and lots of money."

Maon's dad replied, "I'll sign the paper."

Maon was concerned about the Penguin trying to trick Maon's dad so she politely said, "I don't think that you should sign the paper. You deserve to read it first."

The Penguin said, "Reading papers is a waste of time."

Batman stepped out of the shadows and replied, "Reading is an excellent use of time." He approached Maon's dad and said, "The Penguin's not trying to help you make money. He wants to trick you into giving your hotel to him. Check out what he wrote on the contract."

Maon and her dad read the contract. Maon's dad said, "The Penguin almost tricked me into giving up the hotel."

Batman replied, "No offense sir, but you don't have common sense." Maon and the Penguin nodded in agreement.

The Penguin pointed his umbrella at Maon's dad and said, "I'll get rid of you and forge your signature. That way, the hotel will become mine."

Batman punched the Penguin across the room and replied, "You better give up." The Penguin used his umbrella to knock Batman several feet away. He thought that would distract Batman long enough for him to get a chance to defeat Maon's dad, but Maon heroically grabbed the umbrella and threw it across the room. Batman used his grappling hook to get the umbrella.

Batman ran up to Penguin and said, "Your crime was foolish. It makes me glad that justice is smarter than crime." He punched and kicked the Penguin several times.

The Penguin said, "I'm a gentleman, not a fighter. In other words, I've lost this battle. I intend on winning the next fight." He passed out. Batman put handcuffs on him.

Batman walked up to Maon and said, "Thank you for helping me get the Penguin's umbrella."

Maon replied, "You're welcome Batman."

Batman walked up to Maon's dad and said, "Your daughter's done quite a good job at making this hotel clean. You better start appreciating her hard work."

Maon's dad sighed and replied, "Okay." Batman disappeared into the shadows. Maon's dad faced Maon and said, "I'm sorry about banning your friends from coming here. They can whenever they want. I now realize that you aren't the type of person who's easily distracted and tricked."

Maon said, "I'm glad to hear that. However, you need to start paying more attention. You almost sold our hotel to a villain."

Maon's dad replied, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid that the daughter has outsmarted the father."

Maon said, "I love you."

Maon's dad replied, "I love you too. I want you to take next week off. You've earned it."

Maon replied, "Thank you Dad." She hugged her dad and walked into the hallway. She suspected that Batman was still nearby and said, "Thank you for your help Batman. You're not just Gotham's hero. You saved my parents' business and made my dad appreciate me so you're my hero." Batman high-fived Maon and left. Nothing made Batman feel better than helping parents bond with their children. He started heading home while being in a brighter mood than usual.


End file.
